shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
John Rinewalt/1857-02-19
Philadelphia Feb. 19, 1857 Misses Wood & Gregory My Dear Sisters, Without your permission I again intrude on your privileges & time. I hope you will excuse me. It was my privilege to spend part of a day in "Lewisburgh" Pa. this week on a visit to my beloved Bro. A.K. Bell A.M. This dear Bro. is the Treasurer & Financial Agent of this "Heaven Born" growing & interesting institution. This Bro. is one of the most talented ministers of our Denomination, a man of unblemished Character -- a man of wealth & great influence. Since he is at the head of this Great enterprise, it has grown into a flourishing condition. I send you two pamphlets & a drawing of the new Female Institute now being constructed. I need give no further account as you will get it in the pamphlets sent. I will merely add that Lewisburgh is most beautifully situated on the West branch of the "Susquehanna" River. The "University" is located within 1/2 a mile of the Borough, in a Grove of timber on the most elevated Ground in the place. The surrounding country & river can be seen for many miles. This Institution, in its short and eventful history, has already given more character & influence to the Borough than all other influences combined. Indeed, its blessed influences are spreading far & wide all around & over the Country. The Blessings of God can be distinctly seen following & owning the labors of this Institution. A Revival meeting is in progress there now, & multitudes of diluded mortals are being brought to their right minds, enquiring the way of life & peace & embracing the Dear Saviour. A Similar fuss is kicked up there as in your place. Charging the Baptists with "turning the world upside down." It is done there with far more coloring of truth than against you. Yet here the charges are perfectly groundless. When Bro. Bell heard of the meeting, the persecutions against you, & the Sad Calamity that befell our Dear Bro Allison, he said "God was managing this work." His servants must sometime be turned out to humble them, the Institutions that done most to honor His holy name, must be attacked, & God's people slandered shamefully. This was needful at times to pave the way for the Gospel chariot to roll on. He does not feel moved about any of these things. He says God suffers these things to take place for wise purposes & then overrules all for Good. He says Bro Allison will be none the worse off for this Calamity. You will be obliged to enlarge your Seminary to accomodate your future applications for receiving scholars & God's people, as a General thing, will be the better by being "Blacked Balled", by the Devil, as it will put them more on their guard. This Dear Bro hopes you will let all these slanders pass as the idle wind, & give yourself no thought about them. He says if you go to work among "black kettles" you may get your fingers soiled. As his views so fully harmonize with my own I felt free to give them. My main object however in writing was to introduce to you, Sister A. Taylor, Principal of the Female Institution already alluded to. I had the pleasure of getting her acquaintance while there, & of visiting her School, & my heart rejoiced to see things in such an excellent condition. Indeed, I thought that she either patterned after your School, or you after hers, for the similarity is so Great, that the Casual observer would be struck with the Sameness. I spoke to her of you & your Institution & worked the privilege of being the means of opening a Correspondence between you. I fully believe both parties would be fully benefitted by doing so. At least you would add to your acquaintance, an amiable young Lady, one who is universally respected where known. All you have to do is simply to write to her. She already knows the party very favorably. Good might spring out of such an acquaintance. There is nothing further in my mind at present & as it is drawing to bedtime, have a disposition to retire. Give my love to all friends & especially to Bro Estee, who seems to have raised the anger of "old Nick" so awfully in Carroll. Say to our Dear Bro Allison to not be troubled soo much about his misfortune. It may seem to him a Dark Providence, but God in his own Good time will make it light as the noon day Sun. All is for the best I have no doubt, & thus he and all of us will see it by & bye. Would consider it a great favor to hear from you. Do not forget to kiss that Dear little Boy of mine whenever you see him. Yours truly John Rinewalt